Developments in mobile communications have enabled consumers to remain connected without the need to have a wired connection. For example, satellite communication systems allow consumers to access voice and data services from virtually any global location. Such accessibility can be beneficial for consumers who are located in, or must travel to, areas that cannot be serviced by normal communication systems.
Satellite communication systems utilize coverage beams for servicing specific geographical regions of a coverage area. Thus, multiple coverage beams can be combined in order to service the entire coverage area. Coverage beams are defined based on various factors including, density of user terminals, available frequency, etc. For example, five coverage beams may be sufficient to service a sparsely populated area, whereas a densely populated area (i.e., the north-east region including New York City, Boston, and Washington D.C.) may require a greater number of coverage beams. User terminals within the coverage area optimize communication by selecting appropriate configuration settings (e.g., up/downlink frequencies, power, etc.) based on their assigned coverage beams.
Conventional spot beam satellite communication systems typically generate coverage beams in the form of circles that are arranged to physically overlay the geographic coverage area. Sometimes, however, portions of the coverage map are not optimally served by its assigned beam. For example, a link budget analysis can suggest that a particular section (or points) of the coverage map would be best assigned to a particular coverage beam. The circular shape and overlay of the coverage beams, however, may result in the particular section being assigned to an adjacent coverage beam. Such assignments can result in various communication difficulties between the satellite and user terminals within the particular region. Under extreme conditions, it is possible to have complete communication failure. It is therefore necessary to properly define the shape of coverage beams in order to optimize communication and maintain a desired level of service for consumers within the entire coverage area.